


Grandma's Birthday

by deandelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, In denial Mingyu, Jicheol if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandelion/pseuds/deandelion
Summary: "We broke up for nearly two years now and my family still does not know we broke up so they have been asking me where are you" AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the cutest thing I ever written.

Mingyu opened his car door and was greeted with a hug from his mom. 

“Your boyfriend is not here to visit?” Mingyu paused and just laughed awkwardly. He quickly grab his mom’s hand and drag both of them inside his grandma’s house.

Mingyu says hi to all his aunties and uncles that he bumps into. He sighed in relief when he went out on his favourite spot in his grandma’s house, their favourite place actually. He took a seat in the bench where they could see all the beautiful growing flowers Mingyu’s grandma grows. His grandma loves him, his family too, and it is not weird they would not find him.

To be exact, Mingyu haven’t told everyone in their family him and Minghao broke it off nearly two years ago. It must be really weird that they did not get the sign and he is thankful he does not come home often and never use social medias (which he needs to start using for his work).

As he is daydreaming, small hands touched his legs making him jump. He looked at his little cousin that is looking at him with curiosity and maybe a little bit of sadness. The older male is suddenly in panic whether his cousin would cry and it would make everyone blame him. He hates it when that happens. 

“Uncle Mingyu,” the boy said while trying to hold back tears. “Where is Uncle Minghao?”

And he does not know what to say. 

\- 

“I’m so dizzy from you walking around Mingyu,” Seungcheol, his cousin said. “Just text him or something. You could make him go here and it is still early.”

Mingyu took a big sigh and looked at the phone number of Minghao he still remembers. He did not know if it is still the same but he wants to give it a shot. No, he does not love Minghao. He just wants to make his cousin happy and especially his grandma. No, he does not want to see him and tell him to take him back. He is over that phase and he moved on.

“Hello? Who is this?” That did not hurt.

“Oh hey Minghao this is Mingyu hahahaha haha ha.”

The other line was suddenly quiet and he double checked if Minghao hang up or if their is no signal in his grandma’s place. 

“Hey Mingyu, why did you call?” Mingyu could hear Minghao’s voice being nervous (which he did not remember btw).

Mingyu looked at his cousin and all Seungcheol gave was a go signal to say what he is supposed to say. He gulped and took a really big breath. “So remember Jumin? Yeah? Heisfindingyouandhewantsyoutocomehereorhewoulddeadasscryanditsalsomygrandma’sbirthday.”

Minghao chuckled and Mingyu swears to God that it is not cute. The other line is quiet again but Mingyu can still hear Minghao’s breathing. It felt just like high school and Mingyu is totally not wishing to turn back time.

“Before I go and say yes to go there, did they not know we broke up like two years ago?”

“No I did not”

“You still have not changed.”

-

The noises, cheering and chattering of all his relatives could be heard outside the bathroom. It is not lame that he literally excused himself to go to the bathroom after Minghao agreed to come. He have been here for half an hour and mostly everyone knocked already and asking what he is doing. His ears is on the door, listening to everything his relatives might say. He just want to make sure Minghao do not feel uncomfortable (and hopefully he would not tell everyone they broke up or everyone would blame him and not because he does not really want them to break up.)

Someone surprisingly knock on the door, “You know Mingyu you are so coward.” 

Mingyu rolled his eyes at Seungcheol’s statement. “I’m not and go to your boyfriend. What’s his name again? Oh right, Jihoon.”

“This is not about me and also everyone have been asking if you left already.”

Mingyu was about to reply when he heard his grandma calling Seungcheol and the knock in his door is not a great sign. 

“Mingyu dear, I know you are in there and your boyfriend is here already.”

With a sigh and a pray to God, Mingyu opened the bathroom door and was greeted with his grandma’s happy face and his relatives cheering face which he literally finds creepy. He smiled at his grandma awkwardly and spotted a brown haired male in the center of the living room. It’s been two years and Mingyu thinks his world stopped.

“Minghao dear,” his grandma called and Minghao turned around. They met eyes but Minghao averted his attention to Mingyu’s grandma instantly.

“Happy Birthday Grandma,” Minghao said while showing his smile that Mingyu did not think is cute. “How are you Minggu?” 

“I’m fine Haohao.”

The tension was thick and good thing it is the only two of them that felt it. It have been two years but everyone thinks they always see each other everyday. Minghao smiled at his grandma again while Mingyu is still staring at his ex. The feelings he buried was still there but it might not be the same with Minghao. 

-

The gathering slash birthday party ended and Mingyu looked at all the visitors leaving one by one, even his family left but he insisted to stay since he lives in a different place now. His grandma is probably taken to bed by her nurse and the only person left is him, Seungcheol, his boyfriend Jihoon and Minghao. 

Wait, Minghao?

“You’re still not going home?”

Minghao waved at the last visitor that left and turned his attention to Mingyu. “You still have not explained why you did not tell them we broke it off two years ago.”

Mingyu laughed, “Okay the story is so funny but we don’t have time so let’s just go home and forget this happened.”

“Look Mingyu, are you gonna dodge all the problems again like how you did with our relationship?” Minghao said with his arms cross.

The taller male was about to reply when Minghao walked out and is going in the direction to the garden they both love. It was their hidden place in gathering or parties like this. They both have not change. It will always be their favourite place.

“Sit down,” Minghao said tapping the seat beside him. 

They looked at the night sky and the growing flowers Mingyu’s grandma spent her whole life taking care of. 

“Where did we ever go wrong Mingyu. I loved you and you did too but does things really have to end up bitterly? You broke up with me without notice and with a shitty excuse. You calling me after two years and inviting me in your family’s gathering like nothing happened. All your relatives literally is asking me where is the engagement ring.” Minghao said and Mingyu felt his heart shattered. 

“I’m sorry I just left you like that,” Mingyu said. “I did not intend to hurt you in some way and I think we are still both young. We dated in first year of high school and been dating for nearly seven years. I felt like breaking up with you would make us both be a better person. And it did.”

Minghao looked at Mingyu, “But something is missing.”

“I know.”

“So,” Mingyu stands up and grabbed Minghao’s hand. “Would I see you again in the next gathering?”

“As your what?”

“My boyfriend. My real one.”


End file.
